Fairy Tales
by softnerd
Summary: Fourteen years into the future...Dick explains some things to his daughter.  Minor mention of Damian, Jason and Tim .


_Fourteen years into the future, Dick explains some things to his daughter..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tales<strong>_

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away called Gotham, where it was always nighttime, there lived a king. The king had been hurt a lot in the past. The king brought sunlight to the darkness of Gotham, but couldn't have any for himself, because he thought…He was very lonely. He was very loved, though.

He found a little boy in a circus, his own mommy and daddy had to go away somewhere, but they still loved their little boy. The King's own parents had done the same, so he understood the little boy's pain. The boy was Prince Dick, who would be king of his own kingdom one day.

Along the way, the King came across two other boys, the Prince Tim, and the Prince Jason, who was always more of a knight than a prince.

The King fell in love with a beautiful and dangerous princess, who's Daddy was the King's enemy. And the King didn't know it then, but they made their own little prince…That prince, Damian, came along one day, and the King and the demon boy's brothers taught him how to be really happy.

One day, Prince Dick fell in love, too. With the leader of the knights' daughter, the Lady Barbara. And he knew it right away, believe me. But their love wasn't easy, because the Lady Babs-"

"Lady _Barbara, _Daddy."

"Excuse me, honey." he chuckled and ruffled her black hair, "The Lady Barbara's daddy, Lord Jim, thought the Prince wasn't good enough for his baby girl…But the Prince soon proved his love, in a really fancy fashion." The little girl giggled, as her daddy winked down at her.

"And for a long time, things were good. The Lady Barbara became _Princess _Barbara after she finally said yes to the Prince, which took a long time for the Prince to get her to say yes. But then, they did get married and Prince Dick and her had a the most _beautiful _little baby girl in the whole kingd- the whole _world!_ Princess _Lily_! And she was loved so much by absolutely everyone, even her annoying old Uncle Jason. And everyone lived happily ever after for a long time, and everything was good." The little girl looked up, her smile wavering as she caught her father's words,

"Why a long time? Why not_ forever_?" The dark-haired man looked down at little thing in his arms,

"Well, baby, thing's change. We can't do anything about it." He smiled a little, kissing her rosy cheek.

"Why? It's a fairy tale, so it's supposed to end happy." She pouted, her big blue eyes welling up a little, the young man cupped her cheeks in his hands,

"Well, it does end happily. Prince Damian and Princess Lily became best friends, and the King and all the Princes loved them so, so, _so much. _And-"

"But what about Mommy?" Dick sighed, and kissed little Lily's cheeks,

"Well, Mommy, Princess Barbara, was taken away but the Jok- by a monster…But it was okay, because she loved her family so much, and was such a good person that she went to a very beautiful place where it's sunny all the time! And she watched over her little princess and her big, crazy prince and loved them for forever and ever and ever. And we all lived happily ever after, right, baby?" Lily smiled a little, and snuggled closer to her father,

"Uh-huh…Is Mommy happy where she is?" Dick bit his lip, smiling through the pain,

"Yeah, baby. She's with Daddy's parents, and Grandpa Bruce's, and she's happy, and healthy again…and she loves you so much, sweetheart." Lily sniffed a little, and snuggled closer to Dick as he kissed her cheek,

"Why'd she leave?" Dick tensed a little, and thought back to when he was Lily, and when Bruce was in his position, being asked that same question. Maybe Bruce was in Lily's place, asking Alfred.

Asking _why?_

"Because, sometimes…People, like your mommy, just need to leave you even though they really don't want to, and it's hard, and it hurts, baby. Your mommy wanted to stay, but, she had to go to heaven, sweetie. But heaven's a real good place, I promise. And you'll see Mommy again someday." Lily teared up again, but nodded. Dick sighed, it would be hard for her, it had been hard for him. And he hated it more than anything he couldn't protect her from that pain. But he'd protect her from everything else,

"I love you, Princess…and, I promise, I'll never leave you." He murmured, holding his little girl tight.

_Hey Babs,_

_ We miss you, and love you…Lily's doing great, you'd be so proud of her. I'm so proud of her. I feel like I finally did something really, amazingly good, you know? And I just wish you were here for that. But, I'll love her enough for the both of us, okay? _

_And I love you...so much. But you know that, don't you, Babs? I've never been too subtle about anything. _

_With all my love,_

_Your Hunk-Wonder _

* * *

><p><em>So i don't know where this spun from...I wanted it to be sweet and sad, but it can't be too sad, because it IS Dick, who is an extremely emotionally healthy person in my eyes. And God and DC writers forbid this ever did happen (the death not the beautiful baby) then they would be happy forever...<em>

_But this mostly came from a conversation with my mother I was very upset over my grandma's passing several months back. She basically told me "it sucks, and you can't do anything about it." and then some things about heaven. it was extremely non-comforting. i don't blame her, it's a hard question of "why". But i wish she said something like Dick said to Lily. _

_BTW- I'm in love with this new little girl I came up with over this. I named her Lily Mary Grayson. :D She's exactly like Dick, looks just like him, acts just like him, except she's not a whore. ^_^ Here she's about 5 years old. Dick was a young parent, like 20 years old or so. Bruce was initially displeased. _

_Oh and the hunk wonder thing is totally canon ;D the convo went like this:  
><em>

**_Babs: Sounds right up your alley, have fun._**

**_Dick: Oh, and Babs-_**

**_Babs: Yeah, yeah. You love me. Heard it before, Hunk Wonder. Can I go back to sleep now? (totally sleeping naked, whilst Dick patrols in the pouring rain T_T )_**

**_Dick: Actually, I was gonna say I crave your touch with every fiber of my being._**

__And that's why we love Richard John Grayson, ladies and gentlemen. D


End file.
